TENIPURI
by AiShitteru
Summary: Un mundo al que no perteneces, nuevas aventuras, nuevos amigos, un destino que debe cumplir es lo que le espera a Ryoma en este estraño mundo.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

"Cuenta la leyenda, que hace mucho tiempo, Tenipuri era gobernado por una hermosa princesa, que gracias a la fuera de su corazón, mantenía la tranquilidad y estabilidad del mundo, logrando que todos sus habitantes vivieran en paz y armonía. Sin embargo la maldad poco a poco fue creciendo, corrompiendo los corazones, causando desastres, y debilitando los poderes de la princesa, a tal punto que estos fueron insuficientes. Por lo que para evitar que Tenipuri fuera destruido, utilizo sus poderes, logrando encerrarlo, muriendo en el proceso. Sin embargo antes de morir, uso el resto de sus poderes dividiendo Tenipuri en 8 grandes continentes, brindándole un pilar a cada uno encomendado a mantener la estabilidad de este y nos guardianes encargados de protegerlo, hasta el día en que la luz ilumine los pilares y el mal sea purificado"

Les contaba una señora a un grupo de niños, sentados frente a ella, que la escuchaban atentos.

- Y...Eso q-que ti-tiene que ver con nosotros...Sumire-san -pregunto tímidamente uno de ellos

- Tiene que ver con ustedes, ya que Tezuka será el próximo pilar -poso su mano en la cabeza de un niño, de cabellos castaños, sentado junto a ella- Y ustedes fueron elegidos como sus guardianes -contesto

- Yo siempre te protegeré Kuni-chan -dijo otro niño de cabellos castaños, con una hermosas sonrisa adornando su rostro, abrazando al anterior

- Yo también te protegeré Syu-chan y al lugar en el que vivimos -dijo correspondiendo su abrazo

- ¡¡Nyaaa!! Oishi, nosotros también daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo -dijo un niño pelirrojo a uno de cabello negro sentado junto a el.

- Tienes razón Eiji, nos esforzaremos para ayudar a todos.

- ¡¡Sugoi!! Seré el mejor de los guardianes y protegeré a todos -exclamo otro niño poniéndose de pie emocionado.

- Fsshh solo serás un estorbo -dijo un niño junto a el, con un pañuelo amarrado a la cabeza

- ¡¿Que dijiste?!

- ¡¡Lo que oíste!!

- Lo que sucedes es que estas celoso, ya que nunca podrás superarme

- ¡¿Que dijiste?!

- ¡¡Lo que oíste!!

- Hay un 98 de probabilidad de que esto sea muy interesante -dijo el ultimo de los niños escribiendo rápidamente en su libreta, mientras observaba a los otros dos pelear.

- Es un excelente grupo, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien -Pensaba la joven observándolos. Ignorante de lo que el destino les deparaba, y que no todo saldría también como creía...

PROLOGO / FIN


	2. Capitulo 1: El inicio

**CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO**

Despertó de un extraño sueño confundido, sin saber cual era su significado. ¿Que significaba ese extraño sueño? ¿Quien era esa joven? ¿Por que le había explicado todo eso? Se sentó observando alrededor, intentando ver a otra persona en la habitación, sin embargo se encontraba solo, y para aumentar su confusión, en una habitación desconocida.

- ¿Donde estoy? -Se pregunto observando detalladamente la habitación

Se encontraba en una Washitsu, su piso de tatami, un oshiire adornaba una de las paredes y puertas corredizas de shoji. Noto también que se encontraba sobre un futon y que su ropa había sido cambiada por un yukata blanco. Pese al tipo de habitación en que se encontraba se dio cuenta que no pertenecía al templo en donde viva.

- ¿Que sucedió? ¿Como llegue a este lugar? -Se preguntaba intentando recordar lo sucedido, teniendo que sostener su cabeza con sus manos al momento que una serie de recuerdos golpearon su mente.

Recuerdo

La primavera había llegado a Japón, trayendo con ella alegría a todos sus habitantes, ya que si bien, en algunas ocasiones el calor era insoportable, también era el momento del acontecimiento mas esperado del año, el momento en que los cerezos florecían, cubriéndose de un hermoso color rosa, dándoles una apariencia mágica y celestial. Y era por ese motivo que su clase del instituto había decidido hacer una excursión al bosque, en el que se encontraba el templo en que vivía.

A diferencia de sus compañeros el paisaje no lo sorprendía, demasiado conocido para el que lo observaba diariamente, además de que estaba seguro que el año siguiente nuevamente florecerían, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, por lo que no comprendía la excitación de la gente, aunque debía admitir que no por eso dejaba de ser un paisaje hermoso.

El día abría resultado monótono y aburrido, de no ser por la intervención de Karupi, su gato, que lo había visto llegar y lo había seguido. Sus compañeros al verlo trataron de agarrarlo, logrando asustarlo y que saliera corriendo hacia el bosque. El lo siguió esquivando árboles y arbustos, intentando no perderlo de vista, ya que Karupi raramente salía del templo y podía perderse. Sin embargo de un momento a otro desapareció de su vista...

- ¡¡KARUPI!! ¡¡KARUPI!!

Lo llamaba, caminando despacio intentando captar cualquier sonido extraño, un débil maullido capto su atención, lo siguió notando que a cada momento se escuchaba mas cerca. Llego hasta un hermoso lago de aguas cristalina, en el que peses de colores nadaban, y al centro de este se encontraba una pequeña isla, en la que un enorme cerezo que aun no había florecido crecía. Y en una de sus ramas más altas se encontraba Karupi sin poder bajar.

- ¿Como llegaste ahí? -Le pregunto parado a la orilla del lago observando alrededor, encontrando a uno pasos de donde se encontraba, un camino de rocas casi cubierto por el agua- Me imagino que fue por aquí -murmuro saltando cuidadosamente de una roca a otra, llegando a la isla, escalo ágilmente el árbol llegando hasta Karupi, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos- No salgas corriendo de esa manera podrías perderte, y no subas a lugares de los que no puedas bajar podrías lastimarte, entendido -Le regaño siendo observado atentamente por este, que emitió un pequeño maullido, como dando a entender que había comprendido, recibiendo suaves caricias que correspondió ronroneando.

Después de unos momentos disfrutando la tranquilidad y belleza del paisaje, decidió regresar, antes de que comenzaran a buscarlo. Iba a comenzar a bajar cuando sucedió algo que lo sorprendió, y es que una tenue luz rosa comenzó a cubrir el árbol, al momento que este comenzaba a florecer, volviéndose cada vez mas intensa, cegándolo. Resbalo del árbol, aun cargando a Karupi, cerró los ojos esperando sentir el golpe contra el suelo...

Fin del recuerdo

Pero eso era todo lo que recordaba, talvez el golpe lo había dejado inconsciente y alguien lo había llevado a su casa, sin embargo estaba seguro que nadie, a excepción de ellos vivía en el bosque, además de que no se veía ningún golpe, ni sentía dolor alguno. Todo era muy confuso, no lograba entender lo que había sucedido...

Sin embargo el sonido de voces fuera de la habitación llamo su atención, se levando acercándose silenciosamente hasta la puerta, la cual corrió un poco, sin emitir ruido alguno, observando lo que tras ella se encontraba...

La puerta daba hacia otra habitación en la que varias personas se encontraban, sentadas alrededor de aun mesa baja, sentados sobre cojines, mientras tomaban te. Eran 8 jóvenes al parecer 1 o 2 años mayores que el, vistiendo hakamas de color azul con blanco, y una señora de edad avanzada, que vestía un hermoso kimono blanco con bordados en plata.

Los observo durante algunos minutos sin poner atención en lo que hablaban, que al parecer se trataba de algo muy importante dado que ninguno había notado su presencia. Deduciendo que debido a su ropa, el tipo de habitaciones y su decorado debía encontrarse en una antigua mansión japonesa, algo aun mas desconcertante, por el hecho de que nunca hubiera notado la existencia de un lugar tan grande en el bosque.

Decidido a saber lo que había sucedido, abrió la puerta completamente, logrando que con el ruido que esta produjo, todos callaran, dirigiendo su atención hacia donde el se encontraba.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?...

CAPITULO 1 / FIN


	3. Capitulo 2: SEIGAKU

**CAPITULO 2: SEIGAKU**

_Seigaku es un__o de los 8 continentes de Tenipuri, ubicado geográficamente al centro de la misma, bosques, lagos, ríos, montañas, algunas ciudades y sembradíos formaban parte del paisaje de la isla._

_Su capital, la cual lleva el mismo nombre, estaba constituida por casas de madera con techos de arcilla en forma de tejas, las paredes lisas, sus puertas y ventanas corredizas de shoji, y sus pisos de tatami. Calles empedradas por las que transitan las personas, sus habitantes, dedicados a la caza, pesca y agricultura hacían de este un pueblo pacifico y tranquilo. La única muestra de su importancia se veía reflejada en la mansión ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, separada de esta por una barda que la rodeaba._

_La mansión era espléndida y sus jardines, con árboles de diversos tamaños y flores que parecen artificiales por la particularidad de sus formas y colores, contrastaban con la sencillez del pueblo. Y era en esta en la que, los pequeños niños que pasaban las tardes escuchando leyendas, vivían, siendo ahora jóvenes guerreros que luchaban para proteger el lugar donde vivían, cumpliendo el destino, que les había sido revelado en forma de leyenda..._

El día trascurría en tranquilidad, pasaba del medio día, el sol se encontraba en lo alto, y el cielo completamente despejado, daban la impresión de que nada podría salir mal... dentro de la mansión, en el comedor, se encontraba Ryuuzaki-san, acompañada del pilar y uno de sus guardianes...

- ¿como te sientes Tezuka? -le pregunto Ryuuzaki-san

- Me encuentro bien, últimamente los disturbios han disminuido, por lo que no he necesitado utilizar gran cantidad de energía -contesto Tezuka quien, ahora con 18 años, era el pilar de Seigaku.

- Tu salud ha mejorado un 80 y con un poco mas de descanso en poco tiempo recuperaras por completo tu energía -comento Inui revisando los datos de su libreta, de la cual nunca se separaba.

- También debes alimentarte bien -dijo, entrando por una puerta aledaña al comedor, Kawamura, colocando, en la mesa frente a ellos, diversos platos con comida.

- ¿Y los demás? -pregunto Oishi, quien había llegado con Kawamura ayudándolo a colocar los alimentos la mesa

- Eiji y Fuji se encuentra en el jardín y Kaidoh y Momoshiro aun no regresan de la misión –contesto Inui

- No debes preocuparte Oishi, no tardaran en regresar, sabes que nunca se perderían una comida preparada por Kawamura -le dijo Ryuuzaki-san para tranquilizarlo al notar su preocupación.

Como si hubiesen sido invocados en ese momento entraron los mencionados, mientras que los dos primeros entraron platicando, cargando flores que pusieron en un florero colocado en la mesa, Eiji sentándose junto a Oishi, mientras que Fuji se sentó junto a Tezuka, los otros dos entraron discutiendo por quien había vencido más demonios, sentándose a lados opuestos de las mesas.

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad, tomando el te luego de esta, mientras discutían el resultado de la misión realizada por Kaidoh y Momoshiro en una ciudad cercana que estaba siendo atacada por diversos demonios, los cuales no habían representado ningún problema para ellos, sin contar sus acostumbradas peleas por quien vencía mas a las que todos estaban acostumbradas, dado que eso no influía en el éxito de su misión.

De repente, un fuerte temblor cimbro la tierra haciendo que muchos de los adornos de la mansión cayeran, rompiéndose, todos se levantaron rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia los jardines, observando como el cielo se había obscurecido, desatándose una terrible tormenta, los relámpagos retumbaban iluminando el cielo, acompañados por una fuerte lluvia y granizo, atravesaron los jardines hasta llegar a un lago con una isla al centro donde un hermoso templo se encontraba.

Entraron corriendo, preparándose para realizar el ritual, y así detener los desastres que se suscitaban, sin embargo lo que sucedía en el templo los detuvo, la plataforma donde el pilar y los guardianes debían colocarse irradiaba una extraña luz azul, la cual en ves de preocuparlos, les transmitía tranquilidad, poco a poco la luz se fue haciendo mas intensa, hasta cubrir todo el templo, cegándolos, sintiendo una extraña energía recorrer sus cuerpos, acompañada de un sentimiento de paz y felicidad difícil de explicar.

Cuando la intensidad de la luz disminuyo y pudieron volver a ver, observaron como la plataforma disparaba un rayo de luz, salieron del templo, observando como la luz se expandía poco a poco, creando una enorme cúpula, despejando el cielo, deteniendo el temblor, no entendían lo que sucedía.

Que significaba esa luz, esa energía, ese extraño sentimiento que inundaba sus corazones, diciéndoles que todo estaba bien, aun cuando no sabían que había sucedido, ese sentimiento de que habían hecho un buen trabajo, aun cuando no habían hecho nada. Y aun más extraña la sensación de que estaban por realizar la misión más importante de sus vidas.

Sin entender lo sucedido, volvieron a entrar al templo, observando como lentamente la energía iba desapareciendo, de repente Ryuuzaki-san comenzó a acercarse a la plataforma, bajo la atenta miradas de los jóvenes, quienes miraron asombrados, como, cuando la energía se extinguió, en su lugar apareció un muchacho de cabello negro, mas pequeño y joven que todos los presentes, abrazando un gato blanco con café, que se soltó de sus brazos acercándose a su rostro, maullando y tocándolo con una pata intentando despertarlo.

- ¿quien es? -pregunto Kawamura

- No lo se, Inui revísalo -ordeno Ryuuzaki-san

Inui se acerco, sin embargo, el gato se erizo comenzando a gruñirle impidiéndole tocarlo, Kaidoh se hincó frente al gato, colocando su mano frente a el, mientras movía uno de sus dedos, hablándole tratando de calmarlo, diciéndole que solo querían ayudarlo, logrando tranquilizarlo, haciendo que este se acercara hasta que logro cargarlo, dejando que Inui revisara al Joven.

- ¿Como se encuentra? -Pregunto Oishi preocupado.

- Esta bien solo se encuentra inconciente -respondió Inui después de revisarlo

- Hay que llevarlo a la mansión, Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura, vallan a la mansión y arreglen una habitación para el -Ordeno Ryuuzaki-san

- ¡Hai! –contestaron los 3 retirándose a cumplir el pedido

Momoshiro se acerco al joven para cargarlo, pero, para asombro de todos, fue Tezuka quien lo cargo, caminando hacia a la mansión, antes la mirada molesta de dos de los presentes. El camino hacia la mansión fue silencioso,

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, la habitación ya se encontraba arreglada, entrabas a una pequeña salita con una larga mesa baja, que se unía al dormitorio, por una puerta, en el que había sido colocado un futon donde acostaron al joven, regresando todos a la salita, dejando que Inui volviera a revisarlo, para luego cambiarlo colocándole una yukata.

- Sus signos vitales se encuentran estables, solo se encuentra descansando, es cuestión de tiempo para que se despierte –les informo Inui al salir de la habitación.

La habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de descifrar los extraños sucesos que se habían suscitado en tan poco tiempo. Primero el terremoto y todos los fenómenos que lo acompañaron. Después la extraña energía que cubría Seigaku, que si bien notaban no era dañina, los desconcertaba su aparición. Y por ultimo el estaño joven que había aparecido, y que ahora descansaba en la habitación...

- ¿Te sientes bien Tezuka? -Le pregunto Fuji al notar como este se observaba las manos.

- Si, no te preocupes, es solo un extraño sentimiento, como si lo conociera, como si lo estuviera esperando desde hace mucho tiempo -comento pasando su mirada de Fuji a Ryuuzaki-san- ¿Podría ser el elegido? -le pregunto

- Crees que el sea la "Luz" de las leyendas -contesto Ryuuzaki-san comprendiendo a que se refería

- ¿El elegido?

- ¿La "Luz"?

- ¿Podrían explicarnos de que están hablando? –Pregunto Momoshiro

- A lo que ellos se refrieren es a la segunda parte de la leyenda de los guardianes -contesto Kaidoh

- "Venido de tierras que todos han visto pero ninguno conoce, la luz llagara, iluminando el destino de Tenipuri, la lucha será difícil, la oscuridad acumulada por el tiempo es muy fuerte, sin embargo ella elegirá a los encargados de acompañarle, quienes le ayudan a tomar una desicion. La vida o la destrucción de Tenipuri estará en sus manos" -leyó Inui de su libreta.

- En que te basas para creer eso –Pregunto Oishi

- en los extraños sucesos que ocurrieron, el temblor, la lluvia, etc., son las representaciones de la "oscuridad", la iluminación del templo se nombra en la primera profecía "el día que la luz ilumine los pilares" no especifica que deban ser iluminados al mismo tiempo

- Entiendo, y la parte que dice que "ella elegirá a los encargados de acompañarle" se refiere al hecho de que apareció específicamente en este pilar –completo su idea Inui recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de este.

- Pero aun esta la parte que dice "venido de tierras que todos han visto pero que ninguno conoce" -comento Eiji

- El viene de la "Luna fantasma" –dijo Fuji

- ¿Como sabes eso? –pregunto Kawamura

- Su aura y su esencia son diferentes a la de alguna persona nacida en Tenipuri –explico Fuji

- Además ninguna de sus cosas o ropa es de aquí –contesto Inui

- Y este gato no es de ninguna de las razas de Tenipuri –aporto Kaidoh quien aun cargaba al gato

Pero, antes de que pudieran agregar algo mas, el ruido de una puerta siendo abierta con demasiada fuerza llamo su atención, volteando en dirección al dormitorio.

Ahí parado en el entrada de la puerta se encontraba el joven, vestido con un Yukata blanco, dejando ver que aparte de su hermoso cabello negro verdoso, poseía unos impresionantes ojos dorados, que los miraban intensamente.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?... Y ¿Donde me encuentro? -pregunto observándolos penetrantemente en espera de una respuesta.

Una respuesta, que ni los jóvenes guardianes sabían como explicar...

CAPITULO 2 / FIN


End file.
